


My Little Angel

by aducklingmuggingyou



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Christine is NOT the mother, Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Erik calls her Kitty and Kat, Erik has a daughter, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, I love these two now omg, Inspired By Tumblr, Katherine is just adorable, Light Angst, Nicknames, Nightmares, Protective Erik, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and his face and mask, but I think she'd love katherine, his daughter's name is Katherine, kitty loves her papa, lol, maybe around eight, must be how much time she spends with erik, she loves her stuffed bear, she speaks like an adult though, she's a little kid still, sooooo before Hannibal I guess, this is before Christine meets Erik in person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aducklingmuggingyou/pseuds/aducklingmuggingyou
Summary: “I’m here now. And I promise you, Katherine, that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from something like that. You will always be my little angel, and I love you so very much, darling.” He hugged her close again, this time leaning down so that Katherine’s head was over his shoulder.“Oh, Papa,” Katherine giggled, tears quickly fading from her eyes and voice. “I love you too, and I promise to keep you safe as well!”-OR-Erik's young daughter, Katherine, has a bad dream and doesn't want to be alone.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Erik | Phantom of the Opera & Original Character(s), Gustave Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Nightmares and Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I am so sorry I haven't really written anything lately, or at least, anything that isn't basically heavy angst. I've had writers block and have been feeling pretty frustrated and sad. BUT. . . here I am now with some light angst and a lot of fluff!! I got this idea from a Tumblr post saying how much they would love to see Erik be a protective dad over his daughter, and I just HAD to write it down!! Sadly, I do not remember who posted the idea/prompt, but here is the fix anyway!! Sorry!!
> 
> DETAILS: Katherine is around 8 years old in this fic, but can sound and look much older than she is. There is no mother in the picture, and, if you guys wanna see more of this I could do more of a backstory in another chapter, but more on that later! :) This fanfic takes place before Hannibal, so Katherine has never met Christine and doesn't really know about her yet.
> 
> OTHER: Like I mentioned lightly before, this is a short one shot. Buuuttt, if you guys like this fic, I can totally try and wrote more!! Just let me know in the comments and I'll try and make it happen!!
> 
> Stay safe, lovelies!!<33

“Papa?” Katherine whispered, her little hands squeezing her favorite stuffed animal bear close to her heart as she peered around the corner and into her father’s study. Her voice was soft and thick with sleep, but her gentle green eyes were wide with fear. “Papa, are you awake?”

Erik turned quickly, dropping his quill and getting ink everywhere. He knew that he’d have to clean it up and start a new draft of his letter later, but right now Katherine was more important than that. “Yes, Kitty, I am. Why are you up? Did you have a bad dream?”

Katherine’s lower lip trembled slightly, and she ran straight into her father’s open arms. She felt herself being swung up and set back down on his lap, but her face was already buried too deep into Erik’s shirt to see any of it.

“I take that as a yes?” Erik joked, trying to elicit at least a smile out of his crying daughter. He hugged her close, as if to protect Katherine from any and all harm that might befall her. The tiny girl’s shoulders shook slightly, causing Erik to rub her back with one hand and stroke her long brown hair soothingly with the other. “Shh, it’s alright, Kitty. You’re with me and you are safe, my darling. Shh.” He hummed a sweet little tune in her ear for a while, and soon, Katherine’s soft sobs died down again, though she still clung to him like a monkey.

Erik rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms for a bit, then spoke again. “Kitty? Look at me?”

Katherine sniffled a bit before tilting her head up, staring into her father’s icy blue eyes. Her lip still trembled, her hands crumpling Erik’s shirt as she clutched it tightly. Like a lifeline. Her stuffed bear had slipped, now resting calmly in Katherine’s lap, between the two bodies.

“Do you want to talk about it, my sweet?” Erik asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Katherine’s left ear. He smiled ever so slightly, silently telling his daughter that he was there for her, although they both already knew that.

At first, Katherine shook her head and snuggled ever closer to her father, not wanting to speak.

“Kitty. . .”

Katherine sighed, looking back up at him with those huge green eyes of hers. Sometimes, Erik could swear she looked exactly like Christine with that pout and those pleading eyes. “It was a terrible dream, Papa. I was underwater, unable to breathe and being pulled deeper into the depths of the ocean by something I couldn’t see. I tried to scream, Papa, but my lungs just filled up with water. I couldn’t seem to get away, my vision getting dimmer and dimmer. And then, just as I felt that my body would tear apart at the seams with lack of oxygen, I woke up gasping and sweaty. It was terrible, just terrible, Papa! I was all alone!” Katherine was crying again, clutching Erik’s body so close that there couldn’t possibly be any less room in between them, her grip surprisingly strong for a girl her age.

“Oh, darling! That does sound awful!” Erik sympathised, for he had been in a similar situation before and knew just how frightening it was. “But you want to know something, Kitty?”

Katherine responded without looking at him, her face once again tucked into Erik’s chest. “What?”

Erik grinned and used a hand to lift Katherine’s chin so that her tear-streaked face was tilted up at him. “I’m here now. And I promise you, Katherine, that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from something like that. You will always be my little angel, and I love you so very much, darling.” He hugged her close again, this time leaning down so that Katherine’s head was over his shoulder.

“Oh, Papa,” Katherine giggled, tears quickly fading from her eyes and voice. “I love you too, and I promise to keep you safe as well!”

Pulling back, Erik looked at his daughter curiously. “With that sword I gave you for your birthday?”

“Yes!”

“Ooh! I bet those ruffians are shaking in their boots at the thought of going up against the mighty Katherine of the Opera Populaire!” Erik joked, jumping up from his seat and swinging Katherine around in the air, her giggles filling the air around them. The two of them played like that for a short while before Erik had to carry Katherine back to his own bedroom.

“Could I sleep with you tonight, Papa? I’m scared to be alone in my own bed.” Katherine had asked, almost in a whisper when things had settled down again and she was holding her bear. She looked up at him with such imploring eyes, that Erik just couldn’t say no.

“Of course, my sweet child! I have a few things left to do for work, so why don’t you go get into bed and I’ll be in a minute?” He suggested, kneeling down to be eye-level with her daughter.

“But Papa, I don’t want that thing to get me. If I’m alone, you won’t be able to protect me from it!” Katherine protested, eyes immediately filling up with unshed tears, voice shaking and cracking in fear.

Erik studied her for a moment with critical but loving eyes before softening. “Oh, alright, you win this one, Kitty. You are more important, and I can always finish work tomorrow. Help me blow out these candles before we turn in?”

Katherine’s eyes lit up again and she grinned brightly. “Yes please!”

Erik grinned and scooped a laughing Katherine up in his arms once more, walking her over to his desk. Settling her on one hip, Erik used his right hand to bring the candles up to his daughter's face. “Ready? Blow on three, and remember to breathe properly, Kitty. One, two, three!”

On his last words, Katherine took an over dramatic gasp of air into her diaphragm and released it towards the flickering candle flame. It went out immediately, but the light in the room only dimmed a little. The two giggled a bit before repeating that action four more times, leaving only one candle burning.

“Good job, darling!” Erik praised happily, giving Katherine a little side squeeze and a kiss on the temple. He picked up the last lit candle and turned to the door, his near-sleeping daughter still in his arms. “Are you ready for bed now, Kat?”

Katherine nodded sleepily, snuggling her head into the crook of her father’s neck. “Yes, Papa.” She yawned loudly.

Erik smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind him softly. He carried his sleeping daughter down the hall and into his dark bedroom. Katherine was already in her nightgown, and Erik did not have the energy to change into his own sleep wear. So, he silently slipped his shoes and vest off before setting Katherine down on the bed and tucking her in. “I love you so much, Kitty. I will always protect you, no matter what, I promise you that.” With one final kiss to Katherine’s forehead, Erik blew out the candle and slipped into bed beside his daughter.

Just before he drifted off for the night, however, Erik heard a muffled voice whisper, “I love you too, Papa.”


	2. Maybe She Likes Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wonder if Christine likes cake. Maybe she would want to have some with us!”
> 
> -OR-
> 
> Erik has some news from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter kind of got away from me and didn't go the exact way I planned, but it's okay. It kind of just wrote itself, you know? Buuuttt, it is still cute! No Christine yet, but she'll come in later, I promise! I hope you like it, and stay safe!! <33

Katherine knew that her father had a few select students that he taught almost daily, but she had never met any of them. Erik often spoke of one in particular though, one who called him the Angel of Music. One who he said had the most wonderful voice. Katherine would be lying if she said she hadn’t asked to meet this mysterious ballet girl who had hidden talent many times. But every time she asked, Erik said no.

Katherine didn’t understand why. What would be the harm of letting her meet one student? Of course, it was part of Erik’s work, but wasn’t there something called Take-Your-Daughter-to-Work-Day? All she knew was to never argue with him on that subject. He became very touchy everytime it was brought up.

One day, however, Erik came home from work early, practically skipping around, a large smile stretched across his malformed features. “Kitty?” He called through the house as he took his cloak and hat off. “Kitty, my darling, where are you? I have news!”

Katherine, who had been dancing around playfully in the living room with her stuffed bear, immediately came running to greet her father. When she saw him, Katherine smiled and laughed, racing forward even faster to give him a huge hug. “Papa!” She screamed in joy, wrapping her arms around his knees and squeezing.

“There you are, Kitty!” Erik exclaimed delightedly, picking his daughter up and twirling her around in a hug. “How are you, my sweet daughter? Feeling alright?”

“Better now that you are back, Papa,” Katherine’s smile widened as she gazed into his eyes. It was always fascinating to her that one eye was colored just a shade darker than the other, one being cerulean while the other was a deeper cobalt color. Unconsciously, Katherine’s hands made their way up to the mask that covered half of Erik’s face. He had explained to her why he wore it a long time ago, when she had first inquired about it, and it made her quite sad everytime she thought about it. Erik always wore it when he was out of the house, no matter where he was going or if he would be seen, but only occasionally donned it when he was with his daughter. Katherine loved to study it whenever he had it on. The way it was formed perfectly to fit his face and cover every inch of twisted flesh. Personally, Katherine had never minded Erik’s disfigured face. In fact, she loved it. It was very interesting to look at, and she could never bring herself to imagine her father without it. Which was why, as much as she enjoyed seeing the mask as well, Katherine slowly pulled it up and away from her father’s face. When it was fully in her hands and off of Erik’s face, both of them smiled softly.

“Thank you, Kitty.” Erik said as he took the mask from her hands and hung it up on a hook next to his coat and hat. “Now I can see you all the better.”

“Papa!” Katherine giggled in his arms.

Erik gasped in mock defensiveness. “It’s true! Now I can see all of your pretty face and unbrushed hair.” He laughed at the blush that crept onto Katherine’s cheeks at the accusation. She tried to apologize, but Erik silenced her with a finger to her lips. “Shh, no need for that now. I have news from work that I think you’ll want to hear, my darling.”

Katherine’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. “Really?” She wiggled excitedly in his arms, curls bouncing. “What is it, Papa?”

“Go fetch your brush and then I’ll tell you, alright Kitty? Quickly now or I might forget!” As he spoke, Erik bent down and released Katherine from his arms, setting her back on the floor.

“Papa, no! Don’t forget!” Katherine protested, but ran to her room as fast as she could anyways. She threw her bear back onto her bed and grabbed the silver-backed brush that Erik had gifted to her for a birthday a few years ago. When she rushed back out of the room, she found her father sitting calmly on the couch in the living room, waiting for her. “Did you forget?” Katherine asked when she reached him, gasping for breath. Her green eyes were filled with worry.

“No, I did not forget. Worry not, my dear.” Erik replied, gently taking the brush out of his daughter’s small hands and patting her head with a smile. “Sit down and I will tell you the news.”

At this, Katherine promptly plopped down on the floor in front of Erik, facing away from him so that he could run the brush through her tangled brown tresses. She trusted him to be gentle with her hair, for she knew that Erik loved her silky curls.

He started speaking as soon as the first pass of the brush had reached the end of Katherine’s long lock. “Well, little one, I was doing work at the Opera House today, when the new managers made their first appearance to the cast and crew of Hannibal. I watched as they introduced themselves and practically drooled at the sight of La Carlotta.”

“Oh, no!” Katherine gasped, knowing how much her father loathed the prima donna.

“Oh, yes! They asked her to sing the aria from act three of Hannibal. Do you remember what it is called, Kitty?” Erik asked, working through a particularly tangled section of her hair.

“‘Think of Me’, Papa.”

Erik smiled at her answer. “Yes, good job, my darling. As she began to sing, I saw that the managers were entranced by her. I had to stop that, so I lured Joseph Buquet away from his post and dropped a fly just inches away from Carlotta.”

“Papa!” Katherine gasped, appalled by his actions.

Erik stopped brushing for a moment to kiss the top of his daughters head in reassurance. “No, no, don’t worry my dear. No one was harmed. It was just a little scare so that Carlotta would get upset and storm out. Which she did.”

Katherine’s slight irritation at her father’s actions was quickly drowned out by curiosity in what he had said after. “Really?” She asked in awe. Could her father really make that happen?

“Yes, my angel. After that, one of the managers helped her back to her feet and mentioned that those types of things happen all the time. Carlotta became furious and stormed out, saying that she would not be doing the show until they figured out what to do, for fear of dying by similar causes. Piangi followed her out, calling the new managers amateurs.”

“Really?!” Katherine repeated, louder this time, her eyes wide and mouth open in a gasp.

Erik laughed slightly, finally getting through another stubborn knot at the back of his daughter's head. “Oh yes, my dear, oh yes. After that, Firmin, one of the managers asked if there was an understudy, and the musical director yelled at him that there isn’t one. Do you know why, Kitty?”

“Because Hannibal is a new production, Papa.”

“Yes! Splendid job!” Erik praised, causing Katherine to smile again. “The managers then asked if anyone else knew the part, and a ballet girl spoke out and said that Christine Daaé could sing it.”

Katherine’s eyebrows furrowed. That name seemed so familiar. “Daaé, as in the violinist, Papa?” She asked, tilting her head in confusion. “But Christine certainly isn’t a man’s name, is it?”

Erik laughed again and shook his head good naturedly. “No, sweet child, not the violinist. His daughter, Christine. She is the ballet girl that I have told you so much about, darling.”

_ So that was her name! _ “Christine Daaé. . .” Katherine mused as she felt the brush work through her now-smooth hair a few more times for good measure. “Alright, Papa. Christine Daaé.”

“Yes, Christine. Now, the managers were skeptical at best, but Madame Giry informed them that Christine had been practicing and was very good. Which she is,” Erik added with more than a little smugness in his tone. “So they let Christine sing through the song, and were very impressed. So impressed in fact, that she will be performing as Elissa for the next week!”

Feeling the brush fall away from her head, Katherine turned around in excitement, smiling brightly. “Really, Papa? Christine is the new prima donna?” Katherine realized that she already loved this new Christine figure, and knew that her father did too. She just hoped that she would be able to meet her one day.

“Well, not quite, Kitty. Carlotta didn’t quit her job at the Opera, just took leave.” Erik explained with an edge to his voice. He really hated that woman. “But the good news is that they love Christine, and she gets to show off her talent now!”

“Oh, that’s  _ wonderful, _ Papa! I’m so happy!” Katherine exclaimed, jumping up to hug him again. After a moment of hugging and laughing, Katherine added, “Could we have some cake to celebrate?”

Erik looked at his daughter for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. “You are a little minx, you know that, Kitty? Of course we can have some cake!”

Katherine cheered loudly, wrapping her arms around Erik’s neck and using her body weight to swing them both from side to side. She kept holding on when her father stood up and began walking to the kitchen. “Papa?” She asked along the way, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Yes, my dear?”

“I wonder if Christine likes cake. Maybe she would want to have some with us!”

Erik smiled gently at the thought. “Maybe, Kitty. Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the second addition to My Little Angel! Less angst this time lol, but still no Christine, sorry! Stay safe, lovelies!!<33


	3. Sword Fights With Carpets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine gazed at the girl in his lap, with her dark brown hair and pretty face. She had Eric’s cheekbones and jaw, but more filled out than the extremely bony man that was her father. Even in sleep, the girl held tightly to a small stuffed bear that seemed very well-loved. “She’s lovely,” Christine noted kindly, and she meant it.
> 
> -OR-
> 
> Katherine tries to save her father, and takes a nasty fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry I haven’t posted in a while! I originally had this chapter go a completely different way, but I didn’t like that. So, I started over! I’m still not completely happy with it, but I did write it at 1 AM, so what are you gonna do, ya know? Lol anyways I hope you all like it!!

It was exactly a week later when Katherine was woken up to the sound of someone screaming. She had been dreaming about a story her Papa had told her about mermaids, when a high pitched shout tore her from her mind. Sitting straight up in bed, Katherine was immediately wide awake, her eyes and ears alert.

Erik had told her once that if anyone somehow entered their home without consent to do so, Katherine should stay in her room and wait for Erik to come home and help. At the time, Katherine had nodded and agreed that she would do just that if the situation called for it. But now, as fast as her heart was racing, curiosity got the better of her, and it was wont to do.

Sliding out of bed, little Katherine felt the cold air bite at her skin, and she gripped her stuffed bear tighter against her chest. The sound of another scream and someone shouting reached her ears, and Katherine decided that she needed her sword to be able to face whatever was out there.

Running over to the old, wooden crate that was her toy chest, Katherine dug around in the dark for a moment. She searched until her hand struck against the familiar feeling wood of her sword. Grabbing onto the hilt properly, Katherine used all of her sleepy strength to pull it out of the chest and hold it in the air. It wasn’t really that heavy, but Katherine’s muscles were sore from climbing the trees in the park Erik had brought her to the previous day.

Grunting softly at yet another shout of anger and a distant sob, Katherine tugged her bear and sword close, ready to face anything. She suspected that her Papa was already out there and fighting whatever it was, but she wanted to help anyway.

So, the little girl slowly and silently made her way out of her room and into the dimly lit hallway. The broken cries seemed to be coming from the organ room, which branched off from the living room. Katherine felt her heart beat faster with every step she took in the direction of the screams, but she was determined not to let her fear get the better of her. Papa had taught her better than that.

After a minute and a half of tiptoeing down the halls and through the living room, Katherine found herself outside the door to the organ room. This was one of her Papa’s favorite rooms in the entire house. The walls were the thickest here, so that he wouldn’t wake her when he played his organ late into night. The room  was decorated with many candelabras and draped in red and black velvet curtains. The room was gorgeous and dark and very much Erik. The pleading and broken sobs that were coming from behind that almost-closed door were ruining the feel of it, though.

Katherine took a deep breath and raised the wooden sword, ready for anything and everything that she might have to face. The cries did sound human, but who knew? Anything could happen in there.

Well, actually, the more Katherine listened, the more she heard her Papa’s voice. What was he saying. . .

Wait, what?

A gargoyle? Heaven? Monster carcasses? Beasts? What in the world?! Katherine’s breath quickened at the last of the muffled words she heard. Was her Papa in danger? 

Taking another deep breath, Katherine held tight to her bear, and raised her sword even higher. The door was already open a crack, so it wasn’t hard for Katherine to kick it open all the way and charge into the room, ready to save her Papa from this monster gargoyle.  _ “Arrrgghhhh!!”  _ She screamed as she ran into the room.

“Oh!”

“Kitty!”

“Aaaah!” Katherine’s battle cry turned into a startled shout as she tripped over something and lost her balance. Before she knew it, the young girl had face-planted into the red carpet of the organ room floor, her sword flying from her hand and landing halfway across the room.

“Kitty?” Katherine recognized the voice immediately as her Papa’s, and soon after felt his gentle touch as he moved her so that she was cradled against his chest. It would have been a fantastic move when she was an infant, but with the pain of her fall, all Katherine wanted was to be near her Papa.

Tears began to drip down her face, and  she heard talking around her, but the voices seemed muffled. All she wanted to do was curl up and never leave Papa’s arms. “Papa. . .” She mumbled.

“Kitty? Can you hear me?” Erik asked, worry clear in his voice. “I am right here, my darling girl. Can you look at me please?”

Obeying, Katherine lifted her head to look up at the scared face of her father. To her slight surprise, Katherine found that he was wearing his mask, but that wasn’t her main train of thought at the moment. Pain was blossoming and increasing all across her face as the seconds ticked by, and she just wanted it to stop. “It _hurts_ , Papa.”

Erik nodded, tucking pieces of hair behind her ears. “I know, sweet girl. Can you stay awake for me though? Just look at me and don’t worry about anything else, alright? Just look at me.”

“She’s bleeding. Is there anything in here that can help stop it? And ice, possibly?” A new voice cut through Katherine’s thoughts. A female voice she couldn’t put a face to, and didn’t even try.

Erik nodded, pointing somewhere. “Bring me that cloth and I’ll stop the bleeding. There is ice in the kitchen.” He gave a few more instructions and directions before nodding and reaching for something. Suddenly, Katherine’s face was being patted with something scratchy and soft at the same time.

“Mm? What is that, Papa?” Katherine asked, but her words came out all weird and jumbled.

“This is a wash cloth, Kitty Kat. When you fell, you cut yourself a little. This will help stop the bleeding, alright? And Christine is going to get some ice so that it doesn’t hurt as bad.” Erik explained softly, keeping the cloth on her face with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. “Is that alright with you?”

Katherine nodded lazily, the pain making her brain go a little fuzzy. “Papa?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Can I sleep now?” She asked, her own voice sounding distant and muffled to her ears.

“As long as you promise with all your heart to wake up when I ask you?” Erik stated, his worry getting the best of him. “Can you do that for me, Kitty Kat? Promise?”

Katherine nodded again. “Promise,” was the last thing she heard before the world went black.

@@@

“I’ve got the ice,” Christine exclaimed as she re-entered the room, holding the cloth full of ice in her hand. Once she saw what was happening, however, her expression dropped and she rushed over to his side. “Is she dead?”

“No! What? No! Do not say that!” The taller man snapped, grabbing the ice cloth from her hand and pressing it to the young girl’s bruising face.

“I apologize, Angel.” Christine said softly, watching the man work.

“Do not call me that, Christine,” he said offhandedly, wiping up that last of the blood before fully using the ice on the girl’s face. _‘Ever the perfectionist,‘_ Christine thought playfully, despite the tense situation. “I have told you that I am no Angel of Music, and I would not like to be called as such. Erik will do, I should think? Hm, Christine?” Erik’s voice was tight and sharp as glass, but Christine didn’t take it personally, seeing as what could only be his daughter had just gotten hurt.

“Of course, An—Erik.” She nodded quietly.  After many minutes of silence, Christine decided to be bold and inquired, “She is your daughter, yes?”

Erik only nodded.

Christine gazed at the girl in his lap, with her dark brown hair and pretty face. She had Eric’s cheekbones and jaw, but more filled out than the extremely bony man that was her father. Even in sleep, the girl held tightly to a small stuffed bear that seemed very well-loved. “She’s lovely,” Christine noted kindly, and she meant it.

The tiniest of smiles could be seen on Erik’s face when Christine said that. “Thank you, dear Christine. Now, could you hold her for a moment? I am afraid she might have lost a tooth during that fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this introduction to Christine! Let’s hope that the next chapter is up sooner than this one was haha! Stay safe!<3


	4. Angel of Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t believe we have ever had the pleasure of formally meeting. My name is Christine Daaé.” Christine shifted so that she was holding a hand out for Katherine to shake.
> 
> Giggling, Katherine did. “My name is Katherine D’Amour. It’s nice to meet you, Christine!”
> 
> -OR- 
> 
> Katherine formally meets Christine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me finally updating! It’s not much, and definitely not worth the long, long wait. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! <3

Katherine had in fact lost two teeth when she fell, which was where most of the blood had come from. Her nose was not broken, and she had no further injuries that Erik or Christine could see. It ended up being that Erik had to carry the little girl back into the living room and set her down on the couch to rest, not wanting her to think that something was terribly wrong when she awoke. Christine found a blanket and some pillows to make Katherine more comfortable and sat by her side while she slept, watching Erik pace around.

“She is perfectly fine, you know,” Christine noted, slightly amused. A mere hour ago she had been terrified of this man and his—ah, disfiguration, and now she saw a man who cared deeply for his daughter. That was much more important than an ugly scar. “You can stop pacing.”

Erik shook his head and huffed, not looking at where Katherine was laying, Christine gently stroking her hair. It was too much; Katherine being hurt and the woman he loved caring for his only daughter. He knew that it wouldn’t last and the last thing Erik wanted was for him to put that image in his mind and get attached.

Checking once more to see that Katherine was alright, Christine stood up and made her way to where Erik was walking. “Erik.” She said, putting her hands on his shoulders gently and causing the man to snap his head up and look her in the eyes. “It’s alright. Everyone is safe and healthy. The worst concerns that Kathrine will have is not receiving money from the Tooth Fairy and possibly a sore body. You—” she squeezed his shoulders for emphasis, smiling. “—need to take a step back and breathe. I’m here and so is Katherine. We’re both perfectly alright.”

There was a hesitant look in Erik’s eyes that Christine didn’t like to see. “You are?”

She nodded. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because of my—”

“Papa?” Came a faint voice from behind them.

Erik’s face lit up with relief and worry, and in a split second he was kneeling by Katherine’s side. Christine was right behind him.

“Papa?” The little girl asked again.

“Kitty? How are you feeling, my love?” Erik inquired, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his daughter’s ear. He smiled gently, relieved.

Katherine squirmed a bit and a quiet whimper escaped her throat. “Sore. Why does my mouth taste so funny? Why do you look so worried? Who is  _ that?” _ The rapid-fire questions made Erik laugh as he answered.

“During that nasty fall you took, a few of your baby teeth got knocked out. It’s nothing to worry about, just the tiniest bit of blood,” he added at her frightened expression, holding out his hand to take hers. “Now you just have to await the Tooth Fairy!”

Katherine gasped, the fear in her wide eyes being replaced by amazement. “Really, Papa? The Tooth Fairy?!”

“Yes!”

Katherine wiggled in her seat, doing a little jig of happiness. “Yay!”

Erik laughed at his daughter’s excitement, but continued on with his explanation. He knew that there would be more questions that would quickly pile up if he didn’t answer the first ones. Even after as well, he supposed. “To answer your second inquiry, my dear, I was worried because you got hurt. I love you, and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt.”

Next to him, Christine smiled softly. As much as she was hurt that Erik had lied to her for so long, the way he cared for his daughter warmed her heart. Placing a hand on Erik’s shoulder, Christine hummed encouragingly. “I think I may be able to answer her third question, Angel.”

Erik nodded silently, and Katherine turned her attention to this mystery woman. She was beautiful, with long, chocolate colored hair that curled delicately, and pretty blue eyes that met hers with gentle determination. Her skin was pale and without blemish, smiling lips the same rosy color as her cheeks. Katherine found herself warming up to the pretty woman already, despite not knowing a thing about her. Except that she called Papa her Angel, which Katherine found slightly odd.

“I don’t believe we have ever had the pleasure of formally meeting. My name is Christine Daaé.” Christine shifted so that she was holding a hand out for Katherine to shake.

Giggling, Katherine did. “My name is Katherine D’Amour. It’s nice to meet you, Christine!”

“Likewise.” Christine replied, nodding as she grinned and retracted her hand.

“Why do you call my Papa, Angel?”

Christine hesitated at the abrupt question, her eyes turning to look at Erik, silently pleading for help. The two of them hadn’t exactly worked out what would happen between the two of them after this impromptu visit was over, or why they were in this situation in the first place. Christine didn’t know how to respond to the little girl’s question without lying; and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

“It’s a long story, my sweet,” was all Erik said in response, his voice tight but his smile warm. “Now, it is very late and I know that you both must be very tired. Katherine, you were supposed to be asleep hours ago.”

Katherine blushed at the accusation, her head dipping down to gaze at the hands folded in her lap, toying with a loose string on her dark blue nightgown. “I’m sorry, Papa.”

“It’s alright.” Erik placed a hand on his daughter’s cheek, making her look back up at him. “Let’s get you to bed though, hmm? You have lessons tomorrow.”

“Alright, Papa,” Katherine mumbled, starting to get up from her seat on the couch. It was difficult due to her aching muscles, but both Erik and Christine helped when she needed it. The little girl was already half asleep, so she soon ended up entwined in her father's arm yet again. 

“I will be right back,” Erik told Christine, who nodded. “Kitty, what do you say to Miss Daaé?”

“Goodnight.” Katherine said sleepily, waving feebly at the older brunette.

Christine smiled, her hands behind her back as she leaned backwards ever so slightly. “Goodnight, Miss Katherine. I wish you the very best of dreams and a wonderful night.” 

Erik grinned once at his protégée before walking out of the room to put Katherine to bed for the second time that night. Maybe he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve started writing the next chapter, so let’s hope I update sooner than last time. Love you all, and hope you have a great day/night/whatever! <33
> 
> (I take constructive criticism and everything of the sort!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sweet little one shot of Erik and his daughter!! Remember, if you wanna see more, let me know!! Stay safe!!<333


End file.
